Uninvited
by OkayDokey33
Summary: While Lucy and her friends are enjoying a party made by her Celestial Spirits in the Spirit World, where are Pisces and Libra? A talk between the two (or three) Zodiac Spirits that fellow summoner Yukino Aguria have in her possession at the time.


Note: Until further notice, Pisces Mom is called White and Pisces Son is called Black. Feel free to make all the Pokemon jokes you want. Review please! :D

* * *

"I'm really sorry!" Aries cried, bowing low just to show off how sorry she was.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Black, scratching his head in confusion. "We've already talked about this, we'll be just fine!"

"Y-yeah, but…" Aries began, fidgeting and looking away shyly, "this is going to be a really big party… and it wouldn't feel right to have almost everyone there and not invite you three."

"Aries," White said, putting a gentle and reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, "we'll be fine, we promise."

"It's also understandable," Libra added. "You're all having this party to celebrate the return of your master, correct? We have not made a contract with this person, and have had no relationship with this person whatsoever. It would only be awkward to attend such a party, so not attending is the only solution that feels…" she tilted herself to her sides for a moment before making a firm figure "T" with her body, "fair."

"Yeah, but still," Lyra cried, waving her arms wildly in protest, "how do you think we'd feel knowing that you guys are missing out on all the fun?"

"Just stop!" Aquarius cried, annoyed. "If they don't want to go then they don't want to go! What part of that don't either of you understand?!"

Both Aries and Lyra were cowering before the angry mermaid. "W-w-well…" Aries stammered.

"Hey, hey!" Leo had appeared and had positioned himself between Aquarius and her victims. "Take it easy Aquarius! Aries and Lyra were just concerned for them that's all!"

"Don't tell ME when to take it easy!" Aquarius was reaching her boiling point, and Leo was starting to wonder if getting in her way was the right decision after all.

"We are!" Scorpio said. "Come on Aquarius! Today is supposed to be a day of celebration! We should keep the mood light!"

"Oh, all right!" Aquarius said, turning a complete 180 in front of her boyfriend. She went to him and they held each other close. They were definitely a strange couple, but as long as there was someone who could convince Aquarius to stop her rampages, everyone was happy for them. Besides, they did seem happy with each other.

"Thank you for that Leo." Leo turned around to see that White had spoken to him. "I was afraid things were about to get violent."

"Well," Leo bowed, "anything for a beautiful woman such as yourself."

White's eyes gleamed out of amusement and she held back a small laugh. "My, my Leo! Are you flirting with me? I'd be flattered, but aren't I a little bit too old for you? You're certainly willing to go into dangerous waters, aren't you?"

"Well," Leo said, scratching his head out of embarrassment, "I woman like you is certainly worth the…."

"Leo, no fair!" Leo twitched uncomfortably and slowly looked behind him. To his disappointment, it was Taurus. Also to his disappointment (and agitation), Taurus knocked him out of the way to get some alone time with White. "I could have done that too you know! It's just that…" Taurus thought for a moment, "I knew that Scorpio was going to break it up, so I didn't bother! Pretty smart huh?" Taurus laughed at his own cleverness. "By the way, you're looking great today, as usual!" Steam came out of Taurus's nose. "It's amazing how you still have such a nice body after giving birth to a son, but I guess the beautiful can always find a way to stay beautiful, huh?"

White beamed at the statement. "Well, I can't say it was easy to get this figure back after giving birth to my son, but it took a lot of hard work and determination, and finally…" she posed, much to Taurus's delight, "I got this rockin' body!"

Taurus clapped his hands in delight. "All right White! Why don't you show me another pose?"

"Dude, stop checking out my mom!" Black cried, obviously horrified by what he was witnessing. By now he was used to the other male spirits calling his mom hot, but there was something about Taurus that rubbed him the wrong way.

"You know there's no point, right?" Gemi asked.

"Yeah, Taurus would just find another place and another time." Mimi added.

"Then I'll just hurt him so much that he'll think twice before doing it again!" Black said, taking out his spear.

Capricorn grabbed the spear out of Black's hands before he could do anything. "I'm sure your mother raised you a little bit better than that." Black looked at Capricorn in shock before bowing his head in shame. Impressed that the boy had humbled himself so quickly, Capricorn decided to go easy on the little guy. "But once you think about it, Taurus is a special case." He whispered into Black's ear, "We'll think of something a little bit more civil to stop Taurus and his deplorable ways." Black smiled at Capricorn and nodded.

"It's still disappointing that you can't attend the party with us." Virgo said.

"It indeed is!" Sagittarius nodded in agreement, "It's been a while since we've all done something together, hello hello!

"Very true," Virgo said, looking at Libra, "I was hoping that we would be able to show the princess our entire dance." She quickly changed into her dancing clothes and started dancing. "The princess has only been able to see half of it, and without you Miss Libra, it just doesn't have the same effect."

"Really?" Libra tilted to one of her sides a little bit, "My apologies, I know how much you like that dance, it must have been unfair for you. But…" she realigned herself, "due to our situation, there's no way around it."

"I guess you're right." Virgo quickly changed into her normal clothes. "Well, it's about time for me to summon the princess and her friends." She bowed. "I shall see you after the party." And she disappeared.

"Well," Sagittarius said, "we should all get going too, hello hello."

"Ah," Cancer sighed as he walked towards the party destination, "parties aren't really my thing…ebi."

"Erza's with Lucy as we speak," Capricorn said. "It's most likely that she'll be attending too."

Cancer made a double take. "S-seriously?!" He blushed, held his head down to conceal it, and started speed walking towards the destination.

Taurus looked excited, "Erza's coming too?!" He quickly remembered that White was still there. "But don't worry White!" he said quickly. "I'll be thinking about your body too!"

White cringed, but tried to keep a smile on her face. "O-okay (I guess)."

"Mom, how desperate are you?" Black asked, disgust on his face.

White smacked her son across the face, "Do I have to remind you that I'm still your mother?!"

Black held the spot where she had slapped him, "Ow woman! That's not fair!"

"On the contrary," Libra said, lifting both her arms to the same height, "that was perfectly fair."

"Ah, you're just biased!"

"You are far more biased than I am."

"Ah," Black swatted the remark away, "you're no fun! Seriously, out of all the keys momma had to get besides ours, why couldn't she have gotten someone who had a bit more personality?"

White smacked her son upside the back of his head, "You apologize right now mister!" She crossed her arms in a huff, "And it appears that I do have to remind you who your mother is! Yukino has told you lots of times already that she isn't your mother!"

Black looked at his mom with a lazy look on his face. "Oh, and you are? No offense, but I look a little bit more like momma than I do you."

"That's because you keep forgetting to put on sun block!"

"Huh? What's sun block?"

"Um…" Aries looked back at what the other spirits had just walked away from, "are they going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about it Aries." Leo said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They've been fighting for quite a while now. They're used to it. Besides," he winked at her, "we have a very special lady waiting for us that requires our immediate attention."

Aries smiled, "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

* * *

Time was passing by, and the three spirits were getting a little bored.

While balancing herself on a pillar, Libra spotted a group of Nikoras, hopped down, and asked, "Excuse me, but may I ask what you are doing right now?" White and Black walked over to see what was going on.

Plue, Lucy's Nikora, answered, "Pun, pun pun, pun pun, pu pun!" He pointed at the food they were carrying to the party. "Pun pun!"

"Man," Black's mouth was watering, "that all looks so good!" He looked at his mom. "Mom, can I have just one little bite? I'm sure they wouldn't miss it!"

White sighed, "No." She looked at the food, and after a while, she had to agree with her son, it looked good. Maybe just one bite, "Ow!"

White had hit the floor hard. Libra had used her Gravity Change magic on her. She then did the same to Black and wagged her finger at them. "That would not be fair to our visitors." She turned to the group of Nikoras. "Take the food and run as fast as you can to the party." She bowed her head, "I'm sorry if we have inconvenienced you. That was not fair on our part."

The Nikoras all nodded, started running (while carrying the food of course) and waved back and shouted, "Pun, pun!"

Libra finally released the mother and son from her magic, "What'd you do that for?!" Black asked, agitated.

"You know why I did it."

"But it looked so good!" White was sobbing comedic tears of sorrow.

"We live here. We can get that type of food anytime we want," Libra explained.

"Yeah, but still!" White wailed.

"Bah!" Black scoffed, "I've never seen food like that! Honestly, these humans get better food than we have on a daily basis!"

"Humans never visit the Celestial World," Libra pointed out. "The fact that they were invited here makes them special, and since this might be the last time they come here, it's only fair to give them a feast to remember."

"Yeah, but what how special can they possibly be?" Black screamed.

Libra shrugged. "I don't know. According to Gemi and Mimi, she really loves spirits."

"Yeah, but momma loves spirits more than anyone I've ever met, and I don't see the Celestial Spirit King inviting HER here!"

That statement caused the three spirits to smile at each other. Yukino Aguria, the summoner that they had made a contract with. Despite having a little bit of an inferiority complex, they would always tell her that she was a strong and beautiful wizard, and not just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. There weren't many summoners in the wizard population, and the few that were known were known to have little to no affection or relationship with their celestial spirits. Yukino, however, had treated them like family, and protected her keys as if they were her children, and despite the fact that they had their quirks that would often annoy her, she would always have a smile on her face whenever she summoned them, except when she summoned them during a battle (that was when she had to put her game face on) but after the battle she would always express her gratitude; and whenever the spirits had problems going on in their lives, Yukino would gladly listen and help out, even if things got a little awkward from time to time, because, frankly, none of the spirits had any "normal" problems.

"She really gives herself too little credit." White said, after a long moment of silence between the three. "She said that she would never be able to match up to her sister, but just look at her now! She's now a part of the #1 guild in Fiore!"

"Not to mention the fact that she can summon us all at the same time." Libra added, a look of affection on her face. "That is certainly no easy feat for any wizard, let alone a summoner."

"She's even got Ophiuchus to make a contract with her!" Black said, laughing. "Let's see Lucy do that!"

Libra frowned, "That statement isn't particularly fair. How can you judge Lucy when you have obviously never met her or know that much about her?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Black said, scratching his head. "But come on! You're telling me, that there's someone out there, a summoner, who treats their celestial spirits, something that a majority of wizards consider JUST tools, with just as much love as momma does!?" Black shook his head. "Naw, there's just no way!"

"According to the others, she just might be," White said. "And if she has most of the Zodiac keys, then that's a clear indicator that she's a strong summoner to say the least."

"Oh! That reminds me! The Grand Magic Games are coming up soon, right?" Black started getting excited. "Didn't Yukino say that she was going to be part of the team this year?!"

"That is correct," Libra answered.

"That's great!" Black said. "We're finally going to show the world what we're made of!"

White smiled. Even though Yukino had been accepted into Fiore's #1 guild, Sabertooth, for quite some time now, Yukino still felt inferior to the other members, so getting a chance to show her stuff to not only them, but to the entire world would definitely help boost her confidence.

"Just don't mess up kiddo!" White joked. "The Grand Magic Games will have some of the strongest guilds and wizards competing and Yukino will need us more than ever! We can't slip up, not even for a second!"

"Yeah! You got it mom!"

Libra laughed silently to herself. "Yukino will need us, huh?" She tilted to one of her sides, "She has shown us so much love compared to our previous masters though. Is it really her that needs us, or us that need her?" She chuckled. "Maybe this exchange of love for each other is…unfair, perhaps?"

Black stopped getting excited and looked at Libra attentively. "What do you mean?"

Libra smiled. "You know, I'm not entirely sure."

White smiled and put a reassuring hand on Libra's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Love's hard to explain. I doubt even someone as old as Crux or Capricorn can explain it."

Libra looked at her companion and said, "Yes, but everyone has their own definition for it. I just wish I could explain our relationship with Yukino."

Black thought for a moment. "I guess you can say that it's mutual, but at the same time, it doesn't feel like it." Black thought even harder. "Like deep down, even though we just come out for the fights and stuff, we rely on momma's love more then we let on, and that maybe we rely on her too much and that that's unfair because she relies on us too, and it sometimes feels like every time we try to help her, it always comes up short compared to her helping us by just treating us like more than just tools." Black shrugged. "Or something like that."

White looked proudly at her son for a moment before finally saying, "Or something."

"Still," Libra said, "we must do our best in the upcoming Grand Magic Games this year. Yukino will be counting on us, and we cannot let her down."

"Yes!" White pulled her son and Libra toward her and they huddled together, "Our summoner's hopes will be riding on us! Let's show her our gratitude by winning it all for her!"

"Now you're talking mom!"

"That won't nearly be enough to repay our debt, but it will suffice for now."

"Alright!" White had a determined look in her eye, "It's settled then!"

The three of them cheered before Black stopped and pointed out, "Hey, the others are celebrating the return of their summoner, right?"

White looked at her son, "Yes, that's right."

Black continued, "And she's a strong summoner, right?"

Libra nodded, "It's safe to assume that that is correct."

"Then… she'll be at the Games, right?"

The three were silent for a moment. The realization that both summoners might be forced to fight each other was all too real, and the chances of someone who only had two keys going up against someone who had the other ten were slim to none. Although Pisces and Libra were powerful in their own right, even they wouldn't be able to stand up to the power of the other ten by themselves, and even if Yukino summoned Ophiuchus, the chances were still in this "Lucy's" favor. The chances of them showing their appreciation to Yukino was growing smaller and smaller as time went on.

White sighed. "Well, we'll have no choice then. If we have to fight against everyone else, then we'll have to give it all we've got. The least we can do in that situation is show that we're being controlled by someone strong, and a good, long, tough battle should do the trick." She saw that Libra and her son were dejected by this remark. "But that doesn't mean we should give up on winning already! Maybe there's a weakness we can exploit or something!" White was really trying to give them some hope, but even she had to admit that things weren't looking well for them.

"Yukino has always been more insecure than confident." Libra stated, raising one of her arms up and the other one down. "Do you think that in the presence of another summoner she might… give us up?"

"What are you saying?!" Black couldn't believe the two of them. "Why are we all being so depressed over something that hasn't even happened yet?!" He turned to his mother, "We WILL find a way to win, it may be slim, but we can do it if we put our minds to it!" He turned to Libra, "And why in the world would momma abandon us?!"

White put a firm hand on her son's shoulder to calm him down. "Yukino loves us too much. If she sees that we might be better off in the hands of someone else, someone more capable than herself, then I think she'll do it."

"Not only that," Libra pointed out, "but the legend."

"Legend?" Black asked. "What legend?"

"They say, that when the 12 Ecliptic Zodiac come together, they will open 'the gateway that will change the world'." White said softly. She turned to Libra, "Are you saying that Yukino would give us up to make the legend come true?"

Libra looked down, "I'm…not entirely sure."

They all stood there, wondering what was going to happen to them. Even though Yukino respected their thoughts and feelings, she was still their summoner, and if she wanted to give them to Lucy, then there would be nothing they could do to stop her.

"Well I'm not going to let that happen." Black said and the two women looked at him in shock. "Momma may not be as strong as Lucy, but who cares! I'm going to stick with momma because she would stick up for me!"

White and Libra looked at Black. They looked at him until all his resolve was sucked out of him, and he looked at them helplessly. "You guys agree with me…right?"

"How would we be showing our love then? By not respecting her wishes and making it harder on her than it probably would be?" White asked gently.

Black looked down in the floor. He was becoming so frustrated. He threw his spear to the ground and screamed, "But that isn't fair!"

Libra looked up at the sky and said softly, "Yes, it isn't."


End file.
